Follow the Stars
by Ivysong
Summary: When Fawn started to hear the stars speak to her, She followed which way they told her to. She and her brother, Storm, are lead to Mothermouth, and to Emberclan.
1. The Journey Begins

Fawn sat there, staring at the night sky. _ I wonder what's up there?_ The warm brown she-cat thought, watching the star twinkle and the clouds wisp away. It was the full moon that night, and for a strange reason, Fawn seamed to hear the stars call to her.

"Fawn?" a mew was heard. She turned to see a dark gray tabby tom.

"What is it, Storm?" she asked her little brother. Storm had not been of the same litter as her, but they had the same parents. Her two other litter-mates had died at birth, and Storm's sister had run away. They felt a very strong bond between them, as their parents had both died.

"I-I had a bad dream..." the little kit mewed, sounding scared.

Fawn sighed, but told Storm to come and sleep by her. _I'll bring him back into our den after he's asleep,_ she thought.

"_Fawn"_ Fawn tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. She was surprised to find it was from the stars themselves. _"Fawn, Come to us."_

"I must follow the stars." Fawn said out loud.

After weeks of traveling, Fawn and Storm were tired. She felt the stars leading her, whispering which way she should go, but yet, she felt so very separated from them at the same time.

"Fawn! I'm hungry!" Storm complained.

Fawn scented out a rabbit, and pounced. It was a pathetic catch, such a skinny rabbit, but it was food nevertheless.

"Here," Fawn nudged the rabbit towards the kit.

"Storm! Get down!" Fawn ran under a rock. Two she-cats were coming along a path that lead into a big cave.

"Specklefoot, You'll be fine." one of the she-cats urged a speckled brown cat.

"What if StarClan rejects me, Frostflower?" Specklefoot looked nervious.

"When we return to camp, I promise you will be Speckllstar. There is no reason for StarClan to reject you." Frostflower told Specklefoot.

"I smell a kit," Specklefoot said.

"A kit?" Frostflower asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Specklefoot had detected them. "See? I see it's tail. Come out, little one."

Storm glanced at Fawn and they both came out.

"I-I'm sorry...," Fawn began.

"No worries. Is that your kit?" Specklefoot asked, while Frostflower ran over to look over the two skinny cats.

"No, he's my brother. I'm Fawn, this is Storm."

"They are only a little under fed. We should them back to camp." Frostflower said, "After the ceremony. Follow us." She said, flicking her tail for the two cats to follow.

It was pitch black inside the cave. Storm had started to purr in order to calm himself, and Fawn hissed under her breath. _Are they leading us into a trap?_ She thought.

At that moment, a bright light shone in her eyes. It took a minute before she could see clearly.

"Wow..." Storm said in awe. They both stared at a bright shining stone.

"It is called the Moonstone," Specklefoot said, then she laid down, and pressed her nose to the stone.

"_Fawn, we are here."_ Fawn heard the stars tell her. _"Press your nose to the stone."  
_

Fawn did so, and immediately she fell asleep. A starry cat walked up to her.

"Hello, Fawn. I am Featherstar," The starry cat said, "I have brought you here. It is your destiny to live with these cats."

Fawn looked over to where a celebration was being held. "Specklestar! Specklestar!" many starry cats called Specklefoot by a new name. She woke, and the stone was no longer shining.

"Specklestar!" Frostflower called to the speckled she-cat.

"A cat with Stars in her pelt told me to go with you," Fawn said, feeling confused.

Frostflower looked at Fawn. "What was her name?" she asked.

"She said her name was...Featherstar."

"Featherstar? Specklestar, She has come!" Frostflower said excitedly.

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. EmberClan

"What?" Fawn was confused.

"Featherstar had prophesied that a cat was to come. One with a little kit with her, and she is to be my apprentice." Frostflower said, even more excited.

"It is true," Specklestar told her, "EmberClan will greatly appreciate you. It has also been prophesied that Frostflower would be killed."

"EmberClan?" Storm squeaked.

"Yes, little one. EmberClan is your new home." Frostflower purred.

"But...Are you going to make us stay!" Fawn hissed, very confused.

"We cannot make you stay, but you will greatly regret not staying. Featherstar has told you it is your destiny!" Specklestar said.

With that, Specklestar and Frostflower lead the weary cats to EmberClan camp.

Specklestar jumped up to a ledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a clan meeting!" Specklestar called to all of EmberClan. Many cats came out into the clearing. Fawn hadn't seen this many cats in her whole life.

Specklestar looked proudly upon her Clan.

"The prophesied cat has come!" A chorus of cheering broke out.

"Fawn, please step up. You too, Storm."

Fawn nudged Storm up and followed.

"Fawn, will you stay with us? And become an apprentice?"

"I'm so confused..." Fawn began, "But the starry cat said this was my destiny. I will."

"Good. Frostflower? Are you ready to take on an apprentice?" Specklestar turned her gaze to the medicine cat.

"I am, Specklestar," the white she-cat said eagerly.

"Then until this young apprentice earns her warrior name, she shall now be called Fawnpaw!"

Fawnpaw looked around. All of these unfamiliar cats were cheering for her.

"Come on, I'll show you my den-no, our den," Frostflower told Fawnpaw.

"But...What about Storm?" just then Specklestar spoke again.

"This kit shall be known as Stormkit!" Fawnpaw turned and looked at Stormkit. He was being pushed to a den by a heavily pregnant queen.

"All will be well, young one," Frostflower whispered to Fawnpaw.


	3. Beautiful

Fawnpaw looked around at the little den. "How many cats sleep here?" she asked.

Frostflower turned to Fawnpaw. "Just you and me," she said.

"Now, you must remember, you are now a medicine cat. Medicine cats may never have kits, may never be in love, and always put a sick cat first. Clan rivalry is put aside to a medicine cat. You are lucky, Fawnpaw. Not every cat gets such a high position in a clan," Frostflower stared at her.

"Okay," Fawnpaw said quickly, "Where do I sleep?"

"Right over there." Frostflower flicked her tail towards two nests on one side of the den. Fawnpaw didn't hesitate to go to where Frostflower was pointing.

As she settled down, she started to think. _It's all happening so fast! What even IS a medicine cat?_

But it didn't take long for Fawnpaw to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.

The next morning, Fawnpaw woke up. _This isn't our den!_ She thought, but she then saw Frostflower breathing beside her.

Fawnpaw padded out into the clearing and went towards the freshkill pile. She grabbed two mice and came back into the den.

"Frostflower," she called, "I brought you a mouse."

Frostflower got up and took the mouse, gratefully. "Thanks, Fawnpaw. I'm going to take you out hunting today."

"But...I thought the warriors hunted."

"Ah-ha! That's where you're wrong. We're not hunting for prey, but rather herbs," Frostflower purred.

"I get it now..," Fawnpaw said.

Frostflower ate her mouse and lead Fawnpaw out into the camp.

Fawnpaw was uncomfortable with the looks of respect and awe all the other cats were giving them. _I'm only an apprentice! _She thought to herself, _Why do they idolize me?_

"Fawnpaw," Frostflower's voice cut into her thoughts. "Fawnpaw, lets get going."

Fawnpaw followed Frostflower into the woods. She was amazed at everything there. All the trees, plants, flowers, and prey scurrying around.

"Wow..."

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Frostflower purred.

"Yes...it is."


	4. The snare of the leopard

_**A moon later...**_

"Fawn?" Storm screeched.

"Calm down, Stormkit," Shadeflower, the queen who was taking care him said. "Fawn's name is now Fawnpaw, and she'll be fine. Now go to sleep." With that, Shadeflower fell back asleep.

But Stormkit didn't... He turned over, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He got up and padded quietly outside of the nursery.

_Where is she?_ He thought, but then he scented her. Fawnpaw's scent lead him to a small den scented with herbs. He saw a white she-cat sleeping in a nest. Fawnpaw was sleeping next to the she-cat.

"Fawn," he whispered.

"What!" she exclaimed, but quieted down so she wouldn't wake Frostflower. "Stormkit, my name is Fawnpaw now."

"Fawnpaw, there's something wrong!"

"I know...StarClan told me there was. One cat...in EmberClan is a danger to us all," she whispered, before hissing, "Stormkit, get back to the nursery before you get in trouble!"

* * *

"Specklestar," Frostflower meowed.

"What is it! I was having the best dream..." Specklestar's eyes widened when she saw the urgency in Frostflower's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream," Fawnpaw told her leader. " _The snares of the leopard will be the destruction of EmberClan"_ she whispered, repeating the prophecy the cats of StarClan had told her.

"Snares of the leopard?" Specklestar asked.

"A cat named Snowleaf told me that it is a cat," Fawnpaw explained.

"Snowleaf was the medicine cat before me," Frostflower said.

"Could it possible be Leopardsnare?" Frostflower asked.

"Leopardsnare is my daughter... She wouldn't hurt a cat! Let alone her mother's clan!"

"Snowleaf says otherwise, Specklestar. I've seen the way Leopardsnare looks at you. She would do anything to get your place..." Fawnpaw hissed.


End file.
